Michael Boyardee
The dragonborn chef of the West wing of the Cranun Island prison Biography Early Life Michael was labeled as a criminal until he met Princess Laeville. The two became friends and she recommended that he worked for the Cranun Island Prison as a chef, for his safety. He left behind a family in the Fields of Steel. Prison Cook While serving dinner for the West wing inmates one night, Chef Boyardee spot another female dragonborn. He fell in love instantly and gave her a large container of pancakes. At the same time, the pantry would catch on fire and Boyardee would act natural assuming that this was a prisoner's attempt at escaping. After the situation is taken care of, the dragonborn asks if Boyardee would like to run away from the island with her, to which he says that he has to think about it. Later the next day, Boyardee watches in bewilderment as Warden Freeman slaughters several prisoners. He starts rethinking his option of leaving with Lynda. Death The third day of the arrival of The Guardians, Chef Boyardee is going through his usual duties until he hears a large explosion. The prison would start to shake as different explosions made up of different types of magic went off around him. Dazed, he sees several injured guards and begins walking towards one to help. As soon as he gets close, two daggers fly into his chest. Knocked back by the attack, Chef Boyardee hides behind his serving area hoping the assailant would focus more on leaving than killing. Thinking quickly, he pulls out a piece of parchment, dip a nail into his bleeding chest and quickly scribbled the message: After scribbling in the last word, Boyardee looked up to see Shade Shambles, but the wood elf had serpent-like eyes. Smiling, the elf spoke: "Hindrith wants you to suffer, or to just be made dead, I'll not do the former and just stab you instead" Boyardee's face is in shock as he realizes the truth, but Shade stabs him repeatedly before he can utter a word. Revival After finding his body, Lynda decides to bring his body to his family instead of just telling them. The OldSage would freeze the body and levitate it so everyone's lives would be easier. The rest of the Guardians weren't too thrilled with the idea of carrying a dead dragonborn's body through towns and cities, so they burned it. Lynda would then carry the ashes of Boyardee until getting to the child of Amia, Bok ti. It is here that the ashes got pulled into the ground, and a giant skeleton resembling a dragonborn and made up of different parts starts to attack the party. Once the party obtained the ax inside of Bok ti, the undead Boyardee returned to the ground along with the other undead in the forest. Trivia * Michael's name is a reference to the Chef Boyardee soup. * Chef Boyardee is the first named character to technically die twice. Category:Characters